The following description relates to a method and system for simplifying the creation of a computerized collaboration area or environment.
Many collaboration tools exist today to help computer users communicate with other users in other locations in an efficient manner. For example, e-mail applications allow people to communicate in an asynchronous manner, whereby one person can send a message and another person can later reply to the message. Chat applications allow similar communications to take place in real-time, or synchronously. Network meeting applications have also been developed to provide a virtual space in which to hold real-time, synchronous meetings. Such applications can offer live whiteboards on which meeting participants can provide input, presentations or other objects for participants to review and edit, and chat services for communications among the participants. The applications can also provide, or be integrated with, teleconferencing or video teleconferencing services.
More recently, collaboration environments known as virtual rooms have been developed to allow teams of workers to interact with each other, either synchronously or asynchronously. For example, two groups attempting to negotiate a contract may be provided with a virtual room in which to hold the discussions electronically. The room may initially be provided with a draft contract, and various team members may be given access to the room so that they may review, edit, annotate, and comment on the contract and on the comments and edits of others. Initially, this process may take place asynchronously, whereby each person visits the room at his or her convenience. As the contract comes closer to being finalized, synchronous sessions, or meetings, may be established, so that multiple members are viewing the room at one time, and are able to communicate with each other, such as by teleconference, video teleconference, or chat.